Super Mega Baron Land
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai PocketTurbo) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Super Mega Baron Land is a platform game featuring Mega Baron from Super Hikari Land 2: The Hidden Rubies and a spin-off to the Super Hikari games developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme and Bandai PocketTurbo. The game is a hack, and similar to the Game Boy game Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. But the hidden treasure rooms with hidden treasure chests are replaced by hidden exists. Gameplay The game takes place on a linear route through several themed areas, which are split into several courses culminating in a boss fight. Mega Baron is able to jump on or bump into enemies to knock them over, during which he can pick them up and throw them at other enemies. When in his grown form, Baron is also able to perform a shoulder charge, which is used to attack enemies, break through blocks and open hidden exits. There are additionally three unique helmets that Baron can obtain, with their own abilities, advantages and disadvantages to provide. The Warrior Helmet increases Baron's strength and doubles the length of his shoulder charge attack, allowing him to smash through blocks more easily, gives Baron the ability to stick onto ceilings and in mid-air, perform a "butt stomp" into the ground which stuns nearby enemies and breaks through blocks underneath him. The Boost Helmet increases Baron's running speed and lets him fly long distances in the air, as well as to shoulder charge underwater. Finally, the Statue Helmet lets Baron shoot long-ranged bursts of flames both on land and underwater, making it very useful for defeating enemies and destroying blocks quickly, but in return, replaces his shoulder charge until he takes damage or changes helmets. Players can also collect a blue heart to gain temporary invincibility. If Baron takes damage from an opponent or obstacle, he will shrink, losing his shoulder charge move, and will remain small until he collects a botle of Hot Sauce, another helmet or reaches the end of the level. If Baron is hit while small, or is hit by an instant kill obstacle, such as pits or lava, he will lose a life and all the coins he had collected in that level. Unlike the Hikari series, in which rubies are typically used to earn extra lives, rubies in this game are instead used as currency, the goal being to try and find as much exits as possible by the end of the game. These can be earned by collecting them, finding them in blocks, or shoulder charging enemies. During gameplay, Baron can pull out a large ruby, worth 10 rubies, which he can throw, and pick up again if necessary. This can be used to attack opponents, open the exit at the end of each stage, or activate checkpoints where players can restart should they lose a life. Conversely, extra lives are earned by collecting diamond points, which are earned by defeating enemies or collecting Diamonds, with an extra life earned for every 100 points earned. At the end of each level, the player can choose to either gamble the amount of rubies he or she has collected in the level in a game of chance, or spend them to try and earn diamond points and extra lives. Also hidden in certain levels are keys which open secret exists. The type of ending the player gets at the end of the game depends on how many rubies the player has collected, as well as how many exists the player has found. Box Art Super Mega Baron Land Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Super Mega Baron Land Box Art 2.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games